Expectations
by miss.SunFlower
Summary: When my brother and I moved to Japan I didn't think my life would get better. If anything, I thought it'd get worse, and it did. But things DID get better too, and I was not expecting that. I was not expecting Kioshi Mitari.
1. New Country No Changes

Pairing; MitarixOC

Time; A year or so after the Sensui thing

***Ahem* Attention all readers! Thank you for choosing this little sweetheart of a fanfic, I can only pray I live up to your expectations. Just as a reminder; none of this stuff ever happened, if it did I obviously wouldn't be writing a fic about it, now would I? Thank you and enjoy the ride…**

Chapter One – New Country No Changes

Cruelty. It was something I witnessed often growing up. I saw it in everyone except one person. My Brother.

I could go into a mile long list of examples. But the main one boils down to the jerks in charge that split us away from our mother in the first place. Eric, my brother, and I got tossed from foster parent to foster parent. And while not always toward us, they all showed their own cruelness. But Eric was 18 and the very second he was considered an adult we were leaving.

What I did remember about our mother was that she was from Japan. I can't say I'd ever taken much thought to what the country was like, maybe Eric had. It was one of the few things he never told me. Eric and I were opposites; he was out going, fun, and optimistic. I was shy, introverted; I was fine with not talking when I didn't have to. We complimented each other's attitudes well. I loved him, and depended on him as the only person who cared about me. He was the only person who made our childhood okay. No mater how upset I was he could cheer me up. He understood my silence well, and knew what I was saying when I didn't say anything.

I defiantly had nothing to say when he told me he'd like to move to Japan, now that we could. Throughout our foster years he had been saving money, given to us by our "parents", I never asked what he planned to do with it. I wasn't even sure he'd had a plan then, but obviously he'd been planning for plane tickets because we actually had enough for two tickets there. I hadn't known what to think. I knew very little of the language. Eric and I had started teaching ourselves when I was nine and he 12, in our free time. I thought knew enough to get me around but I didn't know if I was ready to really test that. I didn't think it peoples attitudes would change just because it was a new country. Besides, I'd be going to public school. Eric and I had never gone to school; we switched between having tutors and teaching ourselves.

Still, I wouldn't argue and so late march, only a week after Eric's 18th birthday we were off.

"Eric?" I asked, as he drove to the airport.

"Yeah, Bec?" He said, using his common nickname for me, Rebecca.

"Where are we staying?"

"Oh, on my birthday, I was able to find a cheep apartment near my work. Don't worry, we've got a home there." He defiantly had been planning this for a while.

"I've wanted to go to Japan forever." He said casually, he knew that what I was thinking. He went on conversationally, "That's why I wanted to learn it, and teach you too, it just seems like such a great place, I wanted to go. Mom might have something to do with why I'm so connected to it, you know."

I nodded and smiled. Eric was talking about mom. Though we normally didn't, I always liked when Eric talked about her, while he was only 6 when we were taken away he seemed to remember her a lot more than me, and seemed genuinely happy when talking about her. He patted my head absently as we reached the airport.

The flight was uneventful, no turbulence or air traffic. Eric and I watched the overhead movie in silence, and then it was night. I knew we still had a long time before we landed but I was already getting nervous. Most people had fallen asleep but all I could do was think about what life would be like. I couldn't say I was expecting any change in people's attitudes. If anything I was preparing myself for the cruelty to get worse. I was, after all, going into high school, in the middle of the semester with limited knowledge of the language. This was going to be just perfect, I thought sarcastically.

In the seat next to me Eric stirred from where he was sleeping, or I thought he'd been sleeping, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Things will be fine Bec, trust me. Now get some sleep okay?"

I smiled and nodded. I'd have Eric there, I suppose, I guess things might not be that bad, as long as he's always there for me. I tried to keep the hardships of moving out of my head as I drifted off to sleep.

I didn't really concentrate on the morning flight into Japan. Actually I was trying hard to concentrate on anything but that. I read, I drew, I talked to Eric about what his job was going to be like. He told me, while it was Sunday and I wouldn't have school he would have to work. Plus his workdays were 10 hours long.

"It'll be okay, though." He told me, never losing a grin, "I'll be getting paid, and plus, you can spend the day checking out our town, getting to know people."

"I guess," I said, trying to sound like I thought he was right. Eric knew how shy I was, for me getting to know people was almost impossible. Eric chuckled, probably reading my expression guessing my thoughts again. That was the end of that conversation.

We landed in Japan mid-afternoon. Rain fell hard against the glass. I wasn't sure what to think about that. Rain itself had always seemed peaceful, serene, and I enjoyed it. However the gloom that it gave off was a fitting entrance for the gloom I knew I'd feel being new here. Eric left for work the moment we got to our small apartment, reminding me to 'go check stuff out and try to make friends'. I sighed, didn't' even bother with an umbrella, and wandered outside, in a new city in a new country, feeling alone.

Great way to start off, huh?


	2. Spring Showers

Chapter 2 – Spring Showers

Town proved to be incredibly boring rather fast. Still, I felt better wandering through the rain, than sitting at home feeling sorry for myself. I went in the same small shops more than once, practiced my greetings and what Japanese I knew on the clerks. No one commented on if I was a tourist or what country I came from but the questions showed in there eyes. I ignored it.

By the time I'd reached the end of the main city block the gentle rain that had been falling turned into a downpour. I didn't care, I was already soaked. My only worry was talking to Eric when he got home, though hopefully by that time I'd have dried off. I caught colds easily and I worried Eric to death when I went out in the rain. It was sweet in a way, that he worried so much, but I didn't want him to.

I decided I ought to go home and unpack what little stuff Eric and I had brought along. I made my way back to the apartment in a bit of a daze. My mind wandered off to school tomorrow, I didn't want to seem like a worrier but every chance my mind got it traced back to that subject. Japanese were so strict on getting an education and Eric was able to get me into one of the best high schools in the area, I was fantastic at mat hand science so I was shoe-in, so he said. Still, my English wasn't that great so Japanese would be even worse. I had an awful American accent I tried to cover up and failed. Writing and reading had never been my strengths, and I knew school was still going to be difficult. And that was only thinking about the academic issues. There were still the other students, al who already new each other and everything, I was brand new, plus from another country. I'd either be treated like someone baffling and amazing or like a freak, I wasn't sure yet which would be worse. My mind was on such a rampage I wasn't paying attention when I suddenly walked into someone.

"Oh!" I stuttered, " I'm sorry, I mean… I'm sorry" I switched to Japanese quickly.

My someone turned out to be many someone's all looking to be in there late teens to early 20's, and not the sort of people a lone girl would want to run into. The one I bumped into laughed and said something to the effect of, "Hey girl, what are you doing out here without an umbrella? You don't want to catch a cold, do you? Why don't you come let us take you home, get you out of those wet clothes?" To most people his voice sounded generally concerned. His friends erupting into laughter at his sentence, though and I noticed his eyes. He showed no concern his eyes were laughing too. If it wasn't for that I might not have picked out what he'd really meant, it was hard when it was said in a completely different language. I itched to slap him but I took a step back first, to see if they'd follow. They man whom spoke to me took a step forward, grinning. I glared, but my face cleared as soon as I thought of something.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand." I said in clear English. In the back of my head I remembered English was taught in Japanese schools, but these boys seemed like the type to have failed out of that. And thankfully, their expressions changed to confusion. "I am terribly sorry, I have to go somewhere, um… thank you." The 'thank you' was said in Japanese with a really stereotypical American accent even worse than my normal one.

I walked quickly past them, they all looked like they were trying to remember their old English lessons so they could call after me. I was already safely walking into the more populated area of town, even if they could get to me now they'd be in full sight, they couldn't try anything then. I sighed with relief as it hit me what almost could've happened. Just because I knew so little of Japanese, I could've taken him for being sincere, and well… I didn't want to think that far.

Thunder rumbled overhead. I jumped and a shiver ran down my spine. While I loved rain, thunder had always frightened me. Another stronger cascade of rain poured down and this time I wanted to get home. I started to run, past all the shops, past town, towards my apartment. I didn't even make it into the neighborhood my apartment was in before the wet ground got the best of me. I slipped, trying steady myself I fell backwards and landing flat on my back. For a brief moment I considered how hilarious I must've looked doing that. Then my head hurt, I pushed myself up and rubbed it in pain, tears stinging my eyes.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I muttered to myself, squeezing my eyes shut. More thunder boomed, but I didn't move, my head ached too much right then. As I rubbed my head I noticed two things, that it had stopped raining on me but, I could hear it hitting things above me and around me. I looked straight up and opened my eyes. A dark blue umbrella was held over my head. I gasped, expecting to see one of those guys I ran into before.

It wasn't. The young man crouching down in front of me, extending the umbrella over my head, had to be my age. He was in jeans and bright yellow jacket with the hood up. Curls of sandy blonde fell in front of his, extremely beautiful, ocean blue eyes. He was smiling, though his eyes were shy and concerned.

"You're head okay?" Was the first thing he said.

He'd seen me fall, great. I blushed, "um… Yes." I answered. His eyebrows raised in mild surprise at my accent. My blush deepened.

"Good." He said simply. He handed me the umbrella then stood up, he extended a hand to help me up as well. I felt embarrassed that he was giving me this much help. I tried to push my self up on my own. Bad idea, the ground was still too slippery for me to get balance and I wobbled, ready to fall backwards again. The blonde haired boy caught my hand and helped balance me until I okay. I dropped his hand right away, a bit flustered, and angry at myself for seeming so clumsy right then.

"Thank you." I said, uncomfortably.

He shook his head, a signal of 'no problem'. "I'm just glad you're okay, you looked really hurt for a second. Why were you running?"

The question came out of nowhere, it took a second to answer. "Thunder." I said. On cue thunder boomed, louder, closer now. I shivered again. "I just wanted to get inside quick." I added. I took a step towards the apartments. He followed, and I looked up, surprised.

"The umbrella." He pointed out. I was still holding it, and he was getting soaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here." I held it out to him. He didn't take it though.

"It's alright, I like rain. Besides, I don't want you to get sick."

"But, how would I get his back to you?" I asked, then shook my head "You can take it really, I don't mind rain either." However, right then I just had to sneeze. The boy chuckled, but it wasn't a teasing laugh so I wasn't mad.

"Here, what do you say I walk you back to your place, you that way you'll be staying dry on the way there and not feel guilty about leaving me out in the rain."

It sounded like an okay plan, I guess I should've been worried about taking a guy I just met to my house, but something seemed nice about him. His eyes too, they were caring, they reminded me a bit of Eric's. And so I nodded.

I'd done just what Eric had asked me to earlier. I'd looked around my new city and, while I didn't realize it until later, I'd made a friend.

Authors note: I love Mitari's eyes by the way, I wanted to describe them well, and make them the same as her brothers (that's how she firsts begins to like him, in his similarities to the only other person she considers caring, her brother). I also had to have them meet in the rain.


	3. Views

Chapter 3 – Views

My walk to the apartment was a bit more enjoyable with the helpful blue-eyed boy. He also didn't feel the need to talk if I didn't. And I didn't. Still, if I jumped at sound of thunder, or rubbed my head, which still hurt, he would politely ask if I was all right.

"You don't seem to be having a good day, huh?" He mentioned at one point.

"Hm?" I asked a bit surprised, what did he mean? Had he seen what else happened today? I'd really hoped not.

"Well, the thunder plus falling over and well, I'm just assuming this but you're not from here, right?"

"No. My brother and I just moved from America today." I wasn't surprised that my accent gave me away.

"Oh," He said, "that's even worse, you haven't even been here a day yet."

I muttered that it was fine and I was okay, but it wasn't very convincing. He was smiling at me but his eyes got a bit… worried.

"Don't worry," He said, quieter too, "Thing will get better."

I had no idea what that meant, especially in the tone he said it in. Even if I'd planned to, I couldn't have asked him because we had now reached the front of my apartment building. The boy had stopped, then looked at me, questioning.

"Yeah, this one's mine." I told him.

His smile grew but it was bit distant, like he was remembering something. I didn't want to get in the way of his thoughts so I kept quiet a we walked in.

Once again neither of us spoke until we reached the front door of my apartment. I heard a small laugh escape my escort and I turned to look at him. His face still head the look of remembering something, and despite the laugh and smile he seemed a little sad.

"What?" I asked when he said nothing else.

He jerked his head to the door right next to mine. "I suppose you haven't met your neighbor yet, have you?"

"No." I said, confused, "I DID just get here today."

"Right," He smiled, "I hope you do soon, he's a great person."

I was silent. So that's what my apartment reminded him of. I suddenly did want to meet this neighbor; someone this boy clearly looked up to would be interesting to meet. *

"Well, I guess I've got you home." He said, still smiling.

"Oh, right." Part of me didn't quite want him to go. He was one of the first nice people I'd ever met, and it sounded childish, but I didn't want him to leave me.

"It was nice meeting you…" He trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Re-" Oh wait, I though suddenly, remembering my Japanese lessons. You introduce your self with the last name first, and then when you become closer you can start calling people by their first names. Or… something like that. "Johnson Rebecca." I said, feeling like an idiot, my name sounded so stupid when you said it like that.

"It was nice meeting you, Johnson-san," He said, not showing any sign of finding my name funny. "Mitari Kioshi." He added his name.**

"It was nice meeting you too, Mitari-san." I said.

It was dark by the time Mitari and I had reached my apartment so I had to turn on all the lights inside. Thunder still booming outside I found my music player and tried to get my mind off of things.

It was hard, though, I started thinking about those guys I'd run into, I started to think about school, I continuously thought of Mitari, and soon everything was mixed up.

Everyone was cruel, except for maybe Eric, growing up taught me that. My foster parents hated each other and everyone else. News, which is all that out "parents" ever listened to, showed that people were doing bad stuff all across the world. I'd grown accustomed to only trusting my brother; everyone else was out to get me. I was a very paranoid person like that.

And today everything had just gone like I expected more or less. I understood very little, I almost got in serious trouble because of my lack of knowledge, a group guys showed off their own cruelty. And I hadn't even started school yet.

But then there was Mitari… He was unexpected, defiantly unexpected. He seemed to understand my views, and I hadn't even told him them. He was like a quieter, younger Eric and never thought I'd ever meet anyone like Eric. But Mitari was gone, the city was big, and there was a good chance I probably wouldn't see him again. So no use thinking about him any more.

I heard a door and it was only a few moments before Eric called "Becca? You here?"

"Yeah." I wandered over to him, happy to have my thoughts interrupted. He was cheerful, that was the first thing I noticed, but then again, he was always cheerful. The next thing that popped out was that he had the beginnings of a nasty bruise on his left cheek and his work clothes were messed up, like some one had grabbed him by them. Eric set down his briefcase and chuckled at my surprised expression.

I didn't find it funny. "What happened Eric!?" I exclaimed, letting all my worry channel into that one question.

"This?" he asked, still cheery, "Some local guys decided to see how much money I had on me. Don't worry; they didn't get a cent of it. Guys came up to my shoulder." He was laughing again. " Guy did bruise me a bit, but I'm not worried, I'm sure that punch was meant to do plenty more. When it didn't they left." A shrug then, and that was the end of his explanation.

"How…? Why?" Was all I said. But as usual Eric new all the questions that I wanted to ask, that I made easier by just asking the beginning of them all. How could they do this? Why did they target you, when you just got here? How do you know they couldn't hurt you more? Why didn't you call police? Why didn't you hurt them back? How come bullies like this are everywhere? Why can't we ever get away from people being mean? Why are people like this? How come we're all like this? Why? How? Why? How? WHY? By the end of the questions I think I'd stopped asking about one event anymore.

"Rebecca." Eric said, his smile gone. As it was where ever I started asking these questions, or rather, when he knew I was asking myself these questions. Eric knew my views on life and people. And I knew he didn't like them. We'd never talked about it before though, and now, I could see, we were.

"There are thieves everywhere in the world. You knew moving would get us away from any."

"I know…" I said, quietly. Our "parents" were a prime example; both of them worked for high-ranking big businesses and were always thieving away money from smaller poorer people, without a care in the world. I'd realized that from a young age. Then there were the social workers, stealing a very little Eric and I from our own Mom.

Eric sighed, as if he knew this explanation was not going the direction he wanted it to, so he started with another why question. "I didn't fight them because, I just couldn't, Bec."

"Couldn't?" Why couldn't he? These guys wanted to hurt him, and he was so lucky they hadn't really. They were scum, they were bad. Didn't they deserve to be punished for that?

"No, Bec." Eric said, wandering over to a couch and sitting down and I sat by him. "You should've seen them. They were in rags; they probably didn't have any money at all. And I keep saying 'they' as though there were a lot, but there were really only three of them. None of looked healthy. I honestly think they needed my money more than wanted it. I made it sound worse earlier. They weren't bad. True they shouldn't have done that but it wasn't worth hurting them"

Eric was full of wisdom as usual but this was one thing I didn't understand. Were they good or bad? Eric said they were good but what they did was bad. I got confused; what if everyone is like that? But no, not everyone took money because they needed it. Not everyone did bad things but had, I suppose, good reasons behind it. There were still bad people, right? How did you tell the difference?

Eric let out another sigh, and then patted my head. "My general view is not to judge everyone as bad or good unless you really know them. People are complicated and sometimes people can fit into neither or both categories. Try to do the same."

"I don't know." Was all I could say, Eric had confused me.

"Get some sleep sis. School tomorrow." The tumbleweeds of worries that sat at the back of my mind pushed forward immediately.

"Right, school." I mumbled. "'Night Eric." I wandered into my room.

"Sleep well." He called after me.

I didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

* Rebecca's neighbor is in Demon World right now, taking care of some personal business, and probably won't be back for another year. ^____^

** 'I'm bad with names in animes. I can never tell, with more minor characters, what is the first name and what is the last. I came to the conclusion that in Mitari's case; Kioshi is his first name and Mitari, his last. If I am wrong, please correct me by way of comments.

(And other author's notes; Rebecca's whole "getting taken away from mom" thing gets explained later. And by the way, this would probably make a great angst, except I can't stand angst, so it's easy to see that I would never be able to write it. I'm too cheery, too much like Eric, to ever write a good angst. Still, Becca's attitude toward people is kinda supposed to be equal to Kioshi's when we see him in the anime. Only girly and, of course, less angst filled.


End file.
